A Score Settled
by Frog Princess
Summary: Nasedo Settles a Score


__

Takes place during the episode "Independence Day" (spoilers for that episode). What really happened at Hank's trailer the night Michael spent the night at Maria's? Slightly dark fic, contains violence and swear words, you've been warned. I don't really know what happened during the episode, I'm really just guessing. Blame inconsistencies on the fact that I wrote this right after I saw the episode. 

Roswell does not belong to me. It belongs to the WB, that Katims guy, and Melinda Metz. I'm infringing. I infringed. I will no doubt rot in hell with all the other infringer's. Please don't sue me, I'm a broke teenager and my mom would kill me. 

Please review this. Praise is great, constructive criticism welcome, flames laughed at, sent to friends for them to laugh at and then promptly deleted. 

The knocking at the door was, if not anything else, persistent. Hank, kicking the broken remains of the chair away, went over to the trailer's door. 

"I'm comin'," He said to the person on the other side of the door, "You god damned son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you." He said to himself, thinking that it was his foster son, Michael.

Hank slowly opened the door; Hank was surprised to see that it wasn't Michael. It was a tall man, his complexion dark, as were his clothes. He took a step back; the man almost seemed to glow with menace. 

"Wha' you want?" He slurred cautiously, wondering if the man was a thief or if he was lost. 

The man looked into Hank's eyes, and with a small evil looking smile said, "I just wanted to know if you had any last wishes," His smile grew as a confused look crossed the drunk's face. "Because this is going to be your last day on this planet." 

His hand shot up and gripped Hank by the throat. He shoved Hank backward further into the trailer. Hank fell to the floor with a thud as the man slammed the door shut. Hank made a bellowing sound as he tried to get up, but the stranger just placed his booted foot on his chest and pushed downward, pinning him to the ground. 

"Who the hell are you?" Hank choked out. 

"I've been called a great deal of things, but the one name that has stayed with me is Nasedo." 

"Wha' do you want? I don't have 'ny money." 

"I've noticed that you don't seem to have a lot of money, and what you do have you spend on your drinking, but I digress. Why am I here, you ask? Well, its simple you see, I've been watching you. You would never have seen me, but I've seen you. I've seen what you've been doing to the boy you call Michael." He began to grind his heel in Hank's chest. He felt flesh slowly giving way, and the shirt around his boot became stained with blood. "I'm here to settle the score between you and Michael so to speak. But don't worry, it will be extremely painful." Nasedo began to laugh quietly as Hank began to make low guttural sounds. 

***

Nasedo slowly waved his hand over the large bloodstain on the carpet, making it disappear. He glanced over at the body of Hank. His clothing was in shreds, and his skin was bloody and bruised. He stood up and went over to the body. He waved his hand over it, making the bruises and blood disappear. The clothes however, were unusable; he would have to change them. Standing up, he went down the short hallway that led to the bedrooms. He stopped in front of the bedroom Michael slept in. He flipped the light switch on and studied the room. It was a small dingy room, with only a bed and dresser in it. He went over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Clothes. He shut the top drawer and opened the second. Clothes. He was about to shut the drawer when he saw a large hole on one of the shirts. He frowned as he slowly used to his powers to mend the hole. 

***

Nasedo clenched his teeth as he looked in the mirror. He now looked exactly like the corpse lying on the living room floor. He decided that he definitely did not like the way he looked. He left the bathroom and went into the living room. He glanced down at the chair Michael had broken in his rage. _Using his powers no less. And the others were here too. I can feel it. I'm getting close. _He smiled and slowly picked up the body of Hank. 


End file.
